sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Emerl
|Nie lubi= |Zdolności =*Kopiowanie ruchów, broni i umiejętności *Nieograniczone umiejętności bojowe *Wykorzystywanie Energii Chaosu |ukryjN14= |Inne media = Sonic X|Ataki = |Przynależność = Klan Nocturnus (początkowo)}} – starożytny Gizoid, stworzony przez Klan Nocturnus 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Battle. Jako jeden z nielicznych przedstawicieli i dowodów na istnienie tego klanu, uniknął zamknięcia w Twilight Cage, aby wziąć udział w ważnych dla świata wydarzeniach w przyszłości. Został zniszczony w pojedynku z Soniciem, po tym jak utracił nad sobą panowanie i chciał zniszczyć Ziemię. Historia Przeszłość Emerl został stworzony ponad 4000 lat temu przez Klan Nocturnus. Emerl był jednym z najgroźniejszych Gizoidów. W tamtym okresie poznał Nestora i zgromadził ogromną ilość danych na temat starożytnego uzbrojenia. Klan Nocturnus stał się jednak tak potężny, że przykuł uwagę Argusa. Istota ta przeniosła cały klan do Twilight Cage. Jedynie Emerl uniknął więzienia. Z biegiem lat Klan Nocturnus odszedł w niepamięć i zaczęto go określać jako Czwartą Największa Cywilizację. Emerla utożsamiano natomiast z przyczyną zniszczenia całej cywilizacji. Gizoid zaginął na wiele lat w starożytnych ruinach. Projekt Gizoid 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Battle Profesor Gerald Robotnik odnalazł Emerla w starożytnych ruinach i zabrał na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK aby prowadzić nad nim badania. Profesor nawiązał tzw. Link ''z Gizoidem i odkrył że jego siła zwiększa się z każdym zdobytym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Emerl znajdował się pod kontrolą Geralda, ale profesor zaaplikował mu później ''serce - sztuczną inteligencję na bazie wolnej woli i emocji. Projekt Gizoid nie został jednak nigdy ukończony, ponieważ Gerald oddał Emerla w ręce rządu, aby kupić sobie czas na dokończenie Projektu Shadow. Wkrótce Gizoid wchłonął dużą część uzbrojenia i zniszczył część Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rząd uznał że eksperymenty profesora były zbyt niebezpieczne, więc postanowiono zlikwidować lub uwięzić wszystkich którzy byli powiązani z Projektem Shadow. Sonic Battle Historia Sonica Wiele lat później Gizoid dostał się w ręce Doktora Eggmana, wnuka Geralda Robotnika. Eggman podał mu Szmaragd Chaosu i próbował zmusić do posłuszeństwa, ale Gizoid nie reagował na jego ataki. Doktor nie mógł również odzyskać szmaragdy. Zdenerwowany porzucił Gizoida na plaży i przystąpił do budowania jego kopii - E-121 Phi. Emerl został znaleziony na plaży w Emerald Town przez Sonica. Widząc wielką siłę u jeża nawiązał z nim Link i słuchał odtąd jego rozkazów. Sonic chciał zabrać Emerla do Tailsa, ale po drodze zaatakował ich Shadow, który chciał zniszczyć Emerla ponieważ twierdził że byłby zbyt niebezpieczny. Jednak Sonic obronił swojego robota i Shadow wycofał się, ostrzegając niebieskiego jeża przed tym aby nie pozwolił Eggmanowi zdobyć Emerla. Następnie pojawił się Tails i zabrał Gizoida na badania do swojego warsztatu. Odkrył tam jego zdolność do kopiowania ataków i zdobywania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic i Tails poćwiczyli z Gizoidem walkę, aby sprawdzić jego potencjał. W tym momencie Sonic nadał również Gizoidowi imię - Emerl, co nawiązywało do jego zdolności do absorbowania Szmaragdów Chaosu (ang. Chaos Emeralds). Emerl, Sonic i Tails udali się następnie do Knucklesa, aby otrzymać od niego Szmaragd Chaosu. W Holy Summit zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma, ale bohaterowie poradzili sobie z nim. Później Knuckles pomylił Emerla z jego szarą kopią - Phi. Kolczatka zaatakował Gizoida, ale został przez niego pokonany. Sonic i Tails uspokoili go, wyjaśniając całą sytuację. Tak więc Emerl otrzymał od Knucklesa drugi Szmaragd Chaosu i zaczął wypowiadać swoje pierwsze, logiczne zdania. Historia Tailsa Emerl i Sonic toczyli ze sobą przyjacielski sparing, kiedy nagle przybył do nich Tails. Powiedział Sonicowi że musi zabrać Emerla do Central Lab w Central City. Lis musiał przekonać do tego Sonica, poprzez pojedynek, ale ostatecznie udało mu się to. Po wejściu do miasta zaatakował ich E-121 Phi, ale Tails i Emerl pokonali go. Kiedy jednak próbowali wejść do Central Lab spotkali się z odmową. Próbując znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do laboratorium spotkali Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaproponowała im pojedynek, w którym mogliby wygrać kartę dostępu. Po otrzymaniu karty dostali się do laboratorium i Tails zbadał Emerla. Lis odkrył ściśle tajne pliki Geralda Robotnika, z których dowiedział się że Emerl jest bronią masowej zagłady. Informacje te okazały się jednak ściśle tajne i bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przez Guard Robo. Emerl i Tails zdołali uciec z laboratorium i pokonać roboty. Jednak nawet na ulicach miasta byli ścigani, więc postanowili udać się do Holy Summit przez Central Highway. Zatrzymał ich tam jednak Shadow, który znowu chciał zniszczyć Emerla. Tails bronił robota i wspólnie z nim udało mu się powstrzymać Shadowa. Ich pojedynek przerwała Rouge, która poinformowała że zbliżają się Guard Robo. Shadow i Rouge uciekli, a Emerl i Tails pokonali kolejne Guard Robo i dostali się do Holy Summit. Emerl i Tails zgubili Guard Robo w Holy Summit. Spotkali się z Knucklesem, który ponownie zaatakował Emerla po tym jak został przez niego sprowokowany. Tails pomógł w uspokojeniu kolczatki i przedstawił mu całą sytuację. Kolczatka obiecał eskortować ich z powrotem do Emerald Town. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę, którego wspólnie pokonali. Kolczatka obiecał się dalej odwracać jego uwagę, podczas gdy Emerl i Tails wrócili do Sonica. Lis opowiedział mu wszystkim co odkrył, a potwierdziła to Rouge. Sonic nie chciał uwierzyć w to że Emerl może być zły, twierdząc że będzie go można łatwo przeprogramować. Tails poparł Rouge, mówiąc że główny komputer w Central Lab spalił się w trakcie analizowania Emerla, a bohaterów zaczęły ścigać Guard Robo. Rouge wpadła wówczas na pomysł, że Emerla można będzie zresetować po zgromadzeniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nietoperzyca nie wiedziała jeszcze jak dokładnie tego dokonać. Przed odejściem poprosiła Sonica o wydanie Emerlowi rozkazu słuchania się jej. Niebieski jeż zrobił to, a Rouge zniknęła. Po chwili zjawił się Knuckles i zapytał się Emerla czy Rouge nie próbowała go oszukać. Robot nie odpowiedział. Sonic wyczuł okazję i kazał Emerlowi ignorować Knucklesa. Kolczatka wściekł się i postanowił rozstrzygnąć tę zuchwałość w walce z Soniciem, do której zresztą dołączył się Emerl. Historia Rouge Emerl, Sonic i Tails wypoczywali na plaży, kiedy nagle zjawiła się Amy. Sonic uciekł przed nią, a Tails postąpił podobnie.Amy została sama z Emerlem i postanowiła się z nim pobawić. Wtedy zjawiła się jednak Rouge i chciała zabrać Emerla. Amy zaczęła z nią walczyć, ale przegrała i nietoperzyca porwała Emerla. Podczas gdy Emerl i Rouge kierowali się do Night Babylon zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma. Po pokonaniu robota dotarli pod Club Rouge, ale znowu pojawiła się Amy. Emerl musiał pomóc Rouge w pokonaniu jej. Kiedy w końcu weszli do klubu Rouge zaczęła trenować Emerla na najpotężniejszego robo-złodzieja. Po zakończonych ćwiczeniach Rouge uznała że Emerl był gotowy. Zgodnie z jej informacjami w Emerald Town miał znajdować się sklep jubilerski ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Po drodze do miasta Emerl i Rouge znowu zostali zaatakowani przez Amy. Po pokonaniu jej dotarli do Emerald Town. Emerl pomógł tam Rouge włamać się do sejfu i wyciągnąć Szmaragd Chaosu. Nietoperzyca cieszyła się skarbem. Jednak Emerl szybko odebrał jej szmaragd i absorbował go. Po tym Emerl poinformował Rouge że Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zbliżają się aby go uratować. Emerl nie pomagał żadnej ze stron, a jedynie obserwował walkę. W końcu Rouge postanowiła odpuścić i oddała Emerla w ręce Sonica. Historia Knucklesa Emerl i Tails przebywali w warsztacie, kiedy przyszedł do nich Knuckles. Emerl potrenował ze kolczatką. Ich dalsze ćwiczenia przerwała wiadomość w radiu, z której wynikało że w Night Babylon pojawiły się E-121 Phi. uszyli do Central City i po drodze wpadli na Chaos Gammę i stoczyli z nim walkę. Gamma uciekł i wtedy zjawiła się Rouge. Złodziejka powiedziała im że Chaos Gamma jest wynikiem eksperymentów Eggmana na Szmaragdach Chaosu. W rzeczywistości jest to robot inny niż Gamma, ale zbudowany z podobnych części. Rouge powiedziała im aby byli ostrożni, ponieważ robot planuje najpewniej zemścić się na Emerlu za zabranie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bohaterowie wkrótce dotarli do Night Babylon, a miejscowi właściciele pomylili Emerla z E-121 Phi. Emerl i Knuckles musieli pokonać nasłane na nich Guard Robo. Bohaterowie uciekli ale wówczas zaatakował ich grupa E-121 Phi. Knuckles zostawił następnie Emerla pod kasynem, ponieważ robot chciał wracać do Sonica. Knuckles kazał Emerlowi czekać w miejscu, ale robot nie wytrzymał i poszedł do Klubu Rouge. Knuckles szukał go długo, ale wreszcie odnalazł u nietoperzycy. Emerl i Knuckles ujrzeli potem E-121 Phi i zaatakowali je. Zniszczone roboty upuściły odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które stanowiły ich źródło zasilania. Rouge oddała im swój odłamek i razem mieli trzy. Emerl i Knuckles wrócili do Tailsa i dowiedzieli się od niego, że jeśli zdobędą jeszcze dwa odłamki to będzie można złożyć kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. W międzyczasie Knuckles postanowił poćwiczyć z Emerlem na pobliskiej plaży. Kiedy skończyli przybył Doktor Eggman i wysłał do walki z nimi E-121 Phi. Emerl i Knuckles pokonali go i zaczęli ścigać doktora. W Central City stoczyli walkę z kolejnym Phi i mieli już dwa brakujące odłamki. Postanowili dalej ścigać Eggman i znaleźli jego bazę - Gimme Shelter w Night Babylon. W rzeczywistości doktor zwabił ich tam w pułapkę. Knuckles został obezwładniony, a Emerl musiał samodzielnie stoczyć walkę z Chaos Gammą. Emerl zwyciężył i skorzystał z nieobecności doktora, uwalniając Knucklesa. Bohaterowie wrócili do Tailsa i oddali mu dwa pozostałe odłamki. Po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu Knuckles podał go Emerlowi. Kolczatka nie chciał aby robot powiedział komukolwiek że Eggman znowu go oszukał. Emerl nie dotrzymał jednak tajemnicy i o wszystkim dowiedział się również Sonic. Historia Amy Emerl spędzał czas z Soniciem Kiedy jednak zjawiła się Amy, Sonic postanowił uciec, szczególnie wtedy kiedy Emerl sprowokował ją swoich niemiłym zachowaniem. Amy pomyślała wówczas, że jeż daje jej możliwość wykazania się jako matka. Postanowiła dowieść że jest w stanie obronić Emerla przed Eggmanem. Robot szybko jej jednak uciekł i wpadł na dwa E-121 Phi. Amy pomogła mu w pokonaniu ich, co pozwoliło zdobyć dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu. Następnie zaprosiła Emerla do swojego apartamentu w Central City. Tam Amy przedstawiła Emerla Cream. Następnie przystąpiła z nimi do treningu. Amy zmęczyła się jednak, a Cream wytłumaczyła Emerlowi że trenowała bardzo ciężko nie tylko dziś ale już od momentu w którym Emerl został porwany. Wkrótce ćwiczenia dobiegły końca, ponieważ Emerl wykrył że w pobliżu znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Emerl i Amy ruszyli aby znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Zaraz po wyjściu z apartamentu zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma. Chaos Gamma został pokonany i uciekł, a Amy i Emerl udali się do Night Babylonm, ponieważ tam miał znajdować się szmaragd. Na miejscu Emerl i Amy zostali zaatakowani przez kolejne Phi, od których pozyskali nowe odłamki. Mając już 4 wystarczyło że zdobędą tylko jeden. Emerl i Amy postanowili go zdobyć pokonując Rouge w pojedynku. Nietoperzyca zgodziła się oddać odłamek, ale tylko jeśli Emerl pokona ją bez używania specjalnych ataków. Amy zgodziła się na to i wysłała Emerla do walki. Po pojedynku Rouge oddała swój odłamek. Następnie ostrzegła Emerla i Amy że Eggman ma 4 szmaragdy i znając go posiada w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek które pozwolą mu zdobyć Emerla. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się również że Shadow przebywa w Klubie Rouge, ale śpi. Kiedy się obudzi pójdzie prosto w stronę Emerla. Bohaterowie postanowili wrócić z odłamkami do Tailsa. Lis złożył z nich kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu i oddał Emerlowi. Po chwili zjawił się Sonic i Amy pochwaliła się swoimi dzisiejszymi dokonaniami. Następnie liczyła na to że jeż się jej oświadczy. Sonic kazał Amy zamknąć oczy. Kiedy dziewczyna je otworzyła Sonica nie było. Zachwyciła się tym jak bardzo jeż jest nieśmiały, ale Emerl powiedział że chyba nie w tym rzecz. Historia Cream Emerl opowiedział Amy jak ma trenować, aby uprawiane przez nią ćwiczenia przynosiły skutki. Dziewczyna postanowiła wyjść do sklepu aby kupić maszynę do diety, a Sonic i Tails powiedzieli że pójdą szukać Szmaragdu Chaosu o którym usłyszeli w wiadomościach. Tak więc Emerl został i miał się opiekować Cream i Cheesem. Cream opowiedziała Emerlowi, że Amy chce tak bardzo schudnąć aby zaimponować Sonicowi, ponieważ jeśli się kogoś kocha to można dla niego zrobić wszystko. Emerl nie za bardzo to rozumiał. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który sparaliżował Emerla swoim nowym urządzeniem. Następnie rozkazał swoim robotom porwać Cream i Emerla do Gimme Shelter. Okazało się również, że informacja o Szmaragdzie Chaosu była fałszywa i miała na celu wywabienie Sonica. Eggman kazał następnie rozkazał swoim robotom porwać Emerla i Cream do Gimme Shelter. Będąc w bazie doktora Emerl i Cream oglądali proces produkowania robotów i zostali zaatakowani przez kilka Guard Robo. Emerl pokonał je, ale Cream nie chciała walczyć ponieważ była przeciwna przemocy. Wytłumaczyła Emerlowi że jest jej przez to smutno, oraz wyjaśniła mu co to jest smutek. Nieco później zaatakowały ich E-121 Phi. Cream znowu nie chciała walczyć i Emerl musiał ją obronić. Ze zniszczonych Phi wypadły dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które Emerl dał Cream na przechowanie. Bohaterowie podsłuchali potem Eggmana i dowiedzieli się od niego, że planuje zwabić Sonica do swojej bazy. Podszywając się pod jednego z Phi Emerl dowiedział się od doktora że mogą uciec przez kanał, do którego klucz znajduje się w warsztacie. Po pokonaniu kolejnych Phi Emerl i Cream zdobyli następne dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, oraz klucz do kanału. Cream nie podobało się jednak, w jaki sposób Emerl zniszczył roboty. Przed wejściem do kanału zaatakował ich jednak Chaos Gamma. Emerl nie chciał aby Cream robiło się przykro, więc nie atakował robota. Sam otrzymywał jednak potężne ciosy od Gammy zasilanego odłamkiem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cheese nie mógł już tego znieść i przekonał Cream do walki. Mimo że udało się go pokonać, to szybko się naprawił. Emerl i Cream uciekli aby opracować nową strategię. Cream było głupio z powodu tego że naraziła Emerla, ale Gizoid mógł szybko się zregenerować. Emerl i Cream przystąpili następnie do ćwiczeń, aby nabrać umiejętności potrzebnych do pokonania Chaos Gammy. Po pewnym czasie bohaterowie ujrzeli jak Doktor Eggman i Sonic wchodzą do bazy. Postanowili szybko uwolnić się, aby niebieski jeż nie został złapany w pułapkę. Emerl i Cream wspólnie pokonali Chaos Gammę i odebrali mu odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Uwolnieni Emerl i Cream aktywowali pułapkę w którą złapali Eggmana. Bohaterowie śmiali się z doktora i wkrótce wrócili razem z Soniciem, aby z zebranych odłamków zbudować kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. Historia Shadowa Będąc w Emerald Town Emerl znalazł Shadowa i Sonica, rozmawiających na jego temat. Emerl chciał otrzymać od Shadowa ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic zaczął bać się o to czy robot rzeczywiście może się przebudzić jako broń masowej zagłady - Gizoid. Po chwili Emerl uspokoił się. Zaniepokojony Sonic kazał Emerlowi iść z Shadowem i odkryć prawdę. Emerl i Shadow postanowili znaleźć Eggmana, aby otrzymać odpowiedź. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę. Emerl i Shadow pokonali go. Niezdolny do ruchu Chaos Gamma został przez nich zostawiony na ulicy. Shadow powiedział Emerlowi że taki los czeka broń wojenną. Gizoid nie rozumiał tego i było mu bardzo przykro z losu Gammy. Emerl i Shadow udali się z powrotem do Gimme Shelter. Próbowali wykorzystać komputer do zdobycia informacji na temat tego czym naprawdę są. Wówczas zjawiła się Rouge i odczytała im zapiski ze starego pliku Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Shadow dowiedział się, że Gerald zaprogramował w niego coś w rodzaju duszy Marii. W ten sposób Shadow nie mógłby zostać bronią, ponieważ miałby uczucia podobne do tych co u dziewczynki. Z kolei Emerl od początku był projektowany jako broń, więc Gerald mógł tylko zaprogramować w niego duszę, ale bez możliwości usunięcia jego złej strony. Aby aktywować ten program i uczynić Emerla normalnym robotem, Gerald ustawił hasło przynieś ludzkości nadzieję. Były to ostatnie słowa jego wnuczki, Marii, przed śmiercią. Shadow postanowił oddać Emerlowi swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie aktywował hasło i Emerl stał się wolny od kontroli kogokolwiek. Shadow postanowił stoczyć z ukończonym Emerlem jeszcze jeden pojedynek. W trakcie ich walki Rouge postanowiła sobie pójść, ponieważ nie mogła więcej tego znieść. Shadow kazał następnie Emerlowi stoczyć walkę ze wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi, zanim przystąpiłby z nim do ostatecznego pojedynku. Kiedy Emerl pokonał wszystkich wrócił do Shadowa i stanął z nim do walki. Czarny jeż został tym razem pokonany. Do walki dołączył się Sonic, który chciał sprawdzić czy Emerl zdoła pokonać dwa jeże naraz. Sonic i Shadow przegrali w pojedynku i uznali że nie mogą nauczyć Emerla niczego więcej. Gizoid podziękował im za wszystko, za ich pomoc w odnalezieniu prawdziwych, ludzkich uczuć. Shadow stwierdził że broń która ma uczucia jest niedorzeczna i odszedł. Sonic z kolei zaczął mówić Emerlowi że powinien popracować nad uderzeniami i powiedział mu jak może je poprawić. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles naradzili się w Holy Summit w sprawie ataku na doktora. Ponieważ na Death Egg można było zabrać tylko jedną osobę, zdecydowano że pójdzie Emerl. Knuckles powiedział również, że Chaos przebudził się w lodowym kraterze, ponieważ nastały czasy wielkiego kryzysu. Emerl mógł stoczyć pojedynek z Chaosem, przed wyruszeniem na Death Egg. W końcu Emerl dostał się na Death Egg. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow i Rouge obserwowali go i komunikowali się z nim. Emerl ostatecznie pokonał Eggmana i doktor zaczął błagać o litość. W rzeczywistości chciał w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę Emerla, aby oddać strzał z Final Egg Blastera i zniszczyć kilka pobliskich gwiazd. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana i doktor liczył na to, że Gizoid nawiąże z nim Link ''i będzie pod jego kontrolą. Jednak w Emerlu doszło do przebudzenia Gizoida - najpotężniejszej broni na świecie. Ultimate Emerl wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. W tej sytuacji Sonic udał się na Death Egg z Głównym Szmaragdem, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających Emerla. Nie udało się to jednak, ponieważ Główny Szmaragd pękł. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Emerl wrócił do siebie, ale doznał poważnych obrażeń. W ostatnich chwilach życia zaczął kontemplować nad swoją egzystencją. Emerl podziękował Sonicowi za wszystko i zapytał go jak miewają się pozostali przyjaciele. Emerl dokonał następnie samozniszczenia, ponieważ Gerald zaprogramował go tak aby w razie wymknięcia się spod kontroli sam się zlikwidował. Zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica miała być zaklęta jego dusza. Cream otrzymała odłamek na pocieszenie po stracie Emerla. Następstwa ''Sonic Advance 3 Z danych pozostawionych po Emerlu Doktor Eggman zbudował swojego własnego Gizoida - Gemerla. Gemerl służył doktorowi podczas kolejnego planu podboju świata. Pod koniec gry wymknął się spod kontroli i próbował samodzielnie podbić świat. Ostatecznie powstrzymali go Super Sonic i Eggman. Gemerl został potem przeprogramowany przez Tailsa, który nadał mu przyjacielską osobowość. Gemerl zaprzyjaźnił się z Cream i zamieszkał razem z jej rodziną, przypominając o Emerlu. W innych grach Sonic Generations Imię Emerla pojawia się na billboardzie filmu Chao in Space 2: Perfect Chaos Strikes Back. Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Emerl pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca atak rąk o 6 punktów. Charakterystyka Osobowość Emerl nie posiada swojej własne osobowości. Jako że jego główną umiejętnością jest kopiowanie ataków, zdolności, technik i ruchów innych postaci, kopiuje także ich zachowania. Emerl słucha się tylko tych, którzy są wystarczająco silni aby nawiązać z nim Link. Robot podporządkowuje się wtedy swojemu Mistrzowi i nie może go zmienić, chyba że otrzyma od swojego obecnego pana taki rozkaz, lub też ktoś niezwykle potężny zademonstruje swoją moc. Emerl początkowo nie posiadał zdolności mowy - zaczął ją zdobywać stopniowo wraz z każdym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Ponieważ większość czasu spędzał z Soniciem i Tailsem, przejął kilka ich cech. Emerl wzoruje się głównie na Sonicu: jest niecierpliwy, wyluzowany, oraz beztroski, a czasami i arogancki i pewny siebie. Przez Amy był postrzegany jako jej wspólne dziecko z Soniciem, dlatego nazywał ją swoją mamą. Podobny tytuł miała Rouge, pełniąca rolę kogoś pokroju ciotki - Mama Rouge. ''Emerl zaczął szanować Amy i pomagać jej w jej treningach i diecie. W przeciwieństwie do Sonica rzadko czuł się niepewnie w jej towarzystwie. Z koeli w relacjach z Rouge starał się zaimponować i pokazać jej jak bardzo jest silny. Silną więź wytworzył z Cream, którą obiecał chronić i nie doprowadzać do płaczu, nawet jeśli miał narażać się przy tym na otrzymanie obrażeń. Knuckles i Shadow byli jego dobrymi rywalami, ale z tego pierwszego, Emerl często drwił. Z kolei jego nastawienie do Eggmana było negatywne, czego nauczył się od Sonica. Emerl odczuwał również emocje takie jak smutek i żal mu było Chaos Gammy. Do czasu aktywowania programu ''Przynieś nadzieję ludzkości, Emerl był bezmyślną bronią, podporządkowaną temu, kto nim włada. Był bezgranicznie lojalny w stosunku do Sonica, natomiast inaczej zachowywał się kiedy przebywał z innymi postaciami. Nawet kiedy otrzymał wolną wolę, Eggman wciąż mógł przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Emerl w rzeczywistości czuł ból i nie chciał spełniać rozkazów doktora, ale jego niemożliwy do zmienienia program tak mu kazał. Nestor, przyjaciel Emerla z Klanu Nocturnus, stwierdził że Emerl był najlepszym Gizoidem jakiego kiedykolwiek został stworzony przez kolczatki, ale równocześnie był nieupilnowany i chętnie rozrabiał. Wygląd Emerl posiadał głównie żółte, musztardowe i pomarańczowe kolory pancerza. Jest wzrostu mniej więcej tego samego co Sonic i część jego przyjaciół. Posiada humanoidalną sylwetkę: dwie ręce z pięcioma placami i dwie nogi ze stopami w kształcie butów. Na brzuchu posiada trzy otwory. Jego głowa jest okrągła, zawiera niebieskie oczy, oraz zakrzywiony do góry róg na czole. Znajduje się tutaj niebieska lampka z trzecim okiem, które rozsuwa się, kiedy Gizoid dokonuje transformacji w Ultimate Emerla. Normalnie pozostaje zamknięta. Moce i umiejętności Podstawową i najbardziej rozpoznawalną umiejętnością Emerla jest jego zdolność do kopiowania ruchów, ataków i zdolności innych postaci, z którymi uczestniczy w walce. Z podobnej zdolności korzysta Metal Sonic, ale rzadziej i w bardziej ograniczonym zakresie. Emerl z kolei może absorbować również broń przeciwnika. Praktycznie każdy atak, jaki zostanie przeciwko niemu użyty, może być skopiowany. Emerl posiada więc nieskończony potencjał bojowy. Na podstawie zebranych ataków, robot może również tworzyć własne wersje technik bojowych, które są bardzo potężne i wręcz doskonałe. Gizoid może kopiować wszystko: latanie Tailsa (składa wtedy ręce na wzór latania), młotek Amy (układa swoje dłonie na kształt młota), a nawet ataki Chaosa polegające na wydłużaniu ramion (Emerl przedłuża swoje pięści na długich przewodach). W momencie śmierci Emerl posiadał za sobą ponad 4000 lat doświadczenia bojowego i danych na temat wszelkiego rodzaju uzbrojenia. Nawet bardzo zaawansowany komputer spalił się po tym jak próbował pobrać dane Emerla. Co ciekawe robot najpewniej mógł zgromadzić jeszcze więcej danych. Zatem nie tylko jego umiejętności są niewyczerpane, ale również zasób danych. Emerl nie może jednak doświadczać zbyt niesamowitej mocy, ponieważ będzie mógł oszaleć i stracić nad sobą kontrolę. Jest to spowodowane przeciążeniem systemu, w którym przechowywane są informacje. Emerl może nawiązać kontakt z kimś kogo uzna za wystarczająco silnego. Połączenie to jest określane jako Link. Emerl słucha się rozkazów swojego pana i jest mu bezgranicznie lojalny. Nie słucha się innych, chyba że otrzyma taki rozkaz albo spotka kogoś kto zademonstruje mu niewyobrażalną moc (wtedy przejdzie na stronę tej osoby). Emerl jest również w stanie poskramiać potężną energię Chaosu, płynącą ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Może absorbować wszystkie siedem klejnotów, które poszerzają jego maksymalny zasób danych, jakie może gromadzić. Posiada także zdolność szybkiej autonaprawy, w razie otrzymania obrażeń. Jeśli jednak wymknie się spod kontroli i zostanie po tym uszkodzony, Emerl będzie musiał aktywować program autodestrukcji. Funkcja ta została zaprogramowana przez Geralda Robotnika. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Gerald Robotnik * Nestor the Wise (dobry przyjaciel) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * E-121 Phi * Guard Robo * Chaos Gamma * Chaos W innych mediach Archie Comics Emerl pojawił się krótko w komiksach. Podobnie jak w grach został odkryty przez Doktora Eggmana i zaprzyjaźnił się z Soniciem i jego sojusznikami. Został jednak zniszczony kiedy wpadł w obłęd i próbował zniszczyć świat. Jego szczątki posłużyły do zbudowania Gemerla - nowego obrońcy Mobotropolis. Sonic X Emerl (w angielskim dubbingu błędnie określany jako Emel) w serialu anime Sonic X pojawił się w drugim sezonie podczas tzw. sagi Emerla która była luźną adaptacją gry Sonic Battle. Jego dokładne pochodzenie nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione. Eggman wspomniał jedynie że był starożytnym robotem bojowym (w komiksach Archiego na podstawie Sonic X miał być stworzony przez Profesora Geralda). Emerl został znaleziony przez Bokkuna w starej bazie Doktora Eggmana. Emerl miał pomóc Bokkunowi w odwróceniu uwagi Sonica od robota, który miał uwolnić Eggmana z więzienia. Po tym jak Bokkun został pokonany Emerla znalazła Cream. Robot dołączył do Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy odkryli jego zdolność do kopiowania innych ataków. Emerl wziął potem udział w turnieju walk o Szmaragd Chaosu i zajął pierwsze miejsce. W nagrodę otrzymał Szmaragd Chaosu, który jednak doprowadził go do szału. Emerl niemalże zniszczył Station Square. Nie byli go w stanie powstrzymać nawet Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge których ataki wcześniej skopiował. Ostatecznie Emerl został zniszczony przez Cream i Cheese'a, ponieważ nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch przeciwników naraz. Po śmierci Eggman odzyskał Szmaragd Chaosu Emerla i oddał go Sonicowi, co pozwoliło na zasilenie portalu którym niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele mieli wrócić do swojego świata. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Sonic Battle Mood Koncept 7.png|''Sonic Battle'' Artwork Emerl battle giant.png|''Sonic Battle'' Emerl SB art 1.png|''Sonic Battle'' Emerl SB art 2.png|''Sonic Battle'' Inne Mii Emerl.png|Kostium Mii z Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Ciekawostki * Imię Emerla pochodzi od słowa Emerald (z ang. Szmaragd), które Sonic nadał mu, w hołdzie dla umiejętności absorbowania Szmaragdów Chaosu. * Emerl nie jest jedynym potężnym Gizoidem. Obok niego stoją również Scylla i Charyb. * Niezależnie od tego, z jakiej umiejętności bloku, lub leczenia korzysta Emerl, zawsze będzie odtwarzał te samą animację co u Sonica. Kategoria:Gizoidy Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zniszczony Kategoria:Grywalne postacie